memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Mission to Acheron
The Intrepid is in orbit around Acheron. Admiral's log stardate 601235.7. We got a distress call from Acheron and we went to the moon to find who had sent the distress call we found to my surprise Private First Class Jenette Vasquez, alive and well, who I thought was killed 24 years ago during the mission to the Hadley's Hope colony, a mission which I was part of and I don't know what to think, is this really Vasquez or something else. I will keep an eye on this person. In sickbay Doctor Loews is scanning her and then closes her tricorder and walks to Admiral Kira and Commander Madden as Typhuss looks at her. So is it Vasquez or not Typhuss says as he looks at Doctor Loews. She looks at him. Yes, sir I've done every scan I've done on her I've checked for Wraith DNA, Goa'uld symbiont scar, or Replicator nanites but she's human from the waist down Doctor Loews says as she looks at him. He looks at her. My experience tells me different, she could be a clone, a Vasquez from an alternate reality or a alien that has taken her form, the possibilities are endless Typhuss says as he looks at Doctor Loews. She looks at him. I scanned for any temporal signatures she's got none and as well as those small devices that one alien race used to take over the SGC, I couldn't find any of it Doctor Loews says as she looks at him. Commander Madden looks at the Admiral. Guess we can close the book on the doctor's medical scans I'll have Jenkins set a course for Starbase 211 Commander Madden says as he looks at him. Admiral Kira looks at him and Loews. All right, carry on Typhuss says as he looks at them then leaves sickbay. The Intrepid breaks orbit and leaps into warp speed. In his ready room he's looking at Jenette's service record when the doors chimed he looks at the doors. Come Typhuss says as he looks a the doors. Ellen walks into the ready room. Hey you've got a minute? Ellen says as she looks at Typhuss. He smiles at her. Sure, what's up Typhuss says as he looks at Ellen. She sat down in the chair and looks at him. I understand how you feel about the sudden and unexpected reappearance of Vasquez Ellen says as she looks at him. He leans back in his chair. How do we know its her, she could be a clone and I have encountered this sort of thing in the past before Typhuss says as he looks at Ellen. She looks at him. I don't know but your chief medical officer has ruled out that Ellen says as she looks at Typhuss. He looks at her. I haven't ruled that out yet Typhuss says as he looks at Ellen. She looks at him. But you're not a chief medical officer Ellen says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I have my experience with alternate realities, this Vasquez could be from another reality and just because this person looks like Vasquez doesn't mean its her Typhuss says as he looks at Ellen. Ellen looks at him. If she is from an alternate universe she's not from the mirror unvierse we would of heard a security alert by now Ellen says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Sometimes I play it safe when comes to these kind of situations Typhuss says as he looks at Ellen. She jokes about it. A bit too much Ellen says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm older and I am more wiser Typhuss says as he looks at Ellen.